Blog użytkownika:-Big-Time-Rush-BTR24/*** KRAINA LODU 2 *** ROZDZIAŁ 2
Dobra zapraszam więc na 2 rozdział mojego Fan-Fick'a , musicie mi wybaczyć ale nie mogłem opublikować wcześniej gdyż nie miałem czasu za dużo nauki . Dobra to zaczynamy !!! Elsa , Anna i Kristoff siedzieli na wielkim łóżku Elsy które było otoczone czterema kolumnami na których były zawieszone śnieżno białe kotary . Elsa jako pierwsza zabrała głos . E- To co robimy ? A- Niech pomyśle , otwieramy . ( Dodała z wielkim entuzjazmem ) . K- Nie ma na co czekać ! Anna próbuje otworzyć księgę ale nie daje rady . A- E coś z tą księgą jest nie tak , nie mogę jej otworzyć ? K- Poczekaj ja pomogę . ( Mimo wielkiego wysiłku nie udaje mu się ) . Elsa skupiła swój wzrok na księdze i niczym jeszcze zdążyła ją dotknąć księga uniosła się w powietrze i zaczęła obracać we wszystkie strony świata . Wszyscy troję odskoczyli od łóżka Elsy . W pewnym momencie księga opadła , była otworzona na oścież na stronie zatytułowanej ,, BraveHeart ,, . Elsa znaczącym krokiem razem z przyjaciółmi zbliżyli się do księgi po czym Elsa powolnym tempem zaczęła czytać . BraveHeart . Jest to kamień który posiada nadzwyczajną moc dzięki której możesz spełnić swoje najskrytsze marzenie . Kamień ten jest bardzo rzadki i nie wielu przed tobą którzy natrafili na wzmiankę o nim zdołali go zdobyć , była to tylko garstka ludzi . Kamień sam w sobie nie jest zły ale istoty o nieogarniętej chęci osiągnięcia władzy mogą go użyć do mrocznych celów . Kamień ten jest strzeżony . Aby go odnaleźć będziesz potrzebować trzech kluczy które mogą być poukrywane w całym świecie . Jeśli nie będziesz ich posiadać zostaniesz uwięziony przy próbie przejęcia kamienia . Położenie kamienia nigdy nie było nam znane z tego powodu że po wypowiedzeniu przez jego znalazce życzenia znika on wraz z trzema kluczami i rozpraszają się po całym świecie . Kamienia strzeże osoba o nieokiełznanej mocy , jest to ,, Upadły Anioł , Anioł Śmierci zwany''' '''Malthael . Biada osobą które go rozgniewają ... Koniec Zapisków . E- Dobra to co wy na to . A- SUPER !!! K- Oszalałaś to przecież nie bezpieczne ! A- Życie jest pełne ryzyka . E- Kristoff ma rację nie możemy lekceważyć tych zapisków musimy je dokładnie zrozumieć . K- Więc co dokładnie potrzebujemy . E- Trzy klucze , które będzie problem odnaleźć ... A- I będziemy musieli się postarać żeby nie rozgniewać tego Malthael'a . E- Boję się go trochę , przypomina mi moją moc . K- Nie bój się nie zatrzyma nas . A- Ona o tym wie . ( Anna obdarzyła Kristoff'a uroczym uśmiechem ) . E- Ale gdzie mamy szukać tych kluczy ? A- Ja wiem kto może nam podarować parę cennych wskazówek , wiesz o czym myślę ? E&A- JAN ( Wykrzyknęły głośno aż Kristoff spadł z łóżka ) . A- I jeszcze jedna osoba . K- Kto ? A- Harry . Elsa będzie mogła pobyć z nim trochę czasu , może dojdzie do czegoś więcej ( Wielki śmiech ) . E- Ale super , eee to znaczy a nie będzie to dla niego nie bezpieczne . K- On lepiej sobie poradzi niż ja i Anna . E- Dobrze potem z nim porozmawiam ale najpierw pójdziemy do Jana . Jan siedział sobie pogrążony w lekturze aż tu nagle wyłoniły się przed nim trzy postacie , Elsa , Anna i Kristoff . Jan nieco blady najpierw zamknął oczy a potem otworzył je jakby się zapeszył i dodał z wielkim trudem . J- Czego tu szukacie dzieci ? E- Musimy odnaleźć kamień ,, BraveHeart ,, . Wiesz coś o nim ? J- Tak oczywiście , jestem jego strażnikiem . A- Co to znaczy ? J- Że posiadam jeden z trzech kluczy . E- Posiadasz owy klucz ? J- Tak i wiem jak zdobyć pozostałe . K- Pomorze nam Pan w takim razie ? J- Oczywiście trochę ruchu mi nie zaszkodzi . E- A Malthael ? J- Jeżeli nie będzie miał pretekstu żeby nas zabić to nic nam nie zrobi . A&K- Zabić ! ( Ze strachem krzyknęli Anna i Kristoff ) . J- Przecież to ,, Anioł Śmierci ,, , niegdyś ,, Upadły Anioł Niebios ,, . E- Dlaczego ,, Upadły Anioł Niebios ,, . J- Bo się zbuntował , chciał krwi śmiertelników . K- A czy to jest bezpieczne iść do niego ? J- A mamy jakiś wybór ? E- A co z moją mocą ? J- To moc ciemności , jeśli jej nie opanujesz to staniesz się taka jak on . E- Słabo mi ... A- Czyli mamy dwa wyjścia , albo Elsa opanuje moc albo idziemy po BraveHeart'a . J- Lepiej nie traćmy zwłoki tylko wyruszmy z samego rana . E- Jan ma racje , niech każdy spakuję się ale tylko najważniejsze rzeczy zrozumiano . J- Tak jest królowo . E- A wy ? A&K- Ale co ? E- Jan zrozumiał a wy zwracam się do was , czy rozumiecie ? A&K- Tak . ( Po czym ich twarze zrobiły się ponure ze zdziwienia ) . E- Ja idę poszukać Harrego a wy do roboty ! J- Nie martwcie się dzieciaki ona po prostu się o was martwi , zresztą sam się o nią martwię . Elsa szybkim krokiem bardzo podekscytowana znalazła się pod komnatą Harrego po czym zapukała kilka razy , usłyszała słowa . H- Proszę wejść . E- Witaj Harry . H- Czym mogę służyć królowo . E- Po pierwsze nie mów do mnie królowo , a po drugie czy będziesz się mną opiekował i wyruszysz ze mną i przyjaciółmi w podróż ? H- ( Harry nieco zdziwiony i ucieszony że Elsa w końcu zwróciła na niego uwagę odparł z dumą ) . Tak pomogę ci Elso . E- Wiedziałam że się zgodzisz a teraz opowiem ci co i jak po kolei . Usiedli blisko siebie w takiej odległości że ich oczy były zaledwie o kilka cali oddalone od siebie po czym Elsa w szczegółach opowiedziała mu o kamieniu BraveHeart , o Malthae'u i o trzech kluczach . Harry przyglądał się Elsie w sposób bardzo szczególny miał podzielną uwagę nie dość że zrozumiał wszystko to jeszcze wpatrywał się w Elsę jak w obrazek , coś między nimi zaiskrzyło bo kiedy Elsa skończyła opowiadać zaczęli się całować . Trwało to dość długo i oboje myśleli tylko o tym że są w swoich ramionach . E- Przepraszam ja nie chciałam po prostu ... H- Nie to moja wina ja cie sprowokowałem . E- Może po prostu było nam to pisane , ale nie mówmy raczej nikomu zgoda ? H- Racja królowo . E- Elso nie królowo tylko Elso proszę zapamiętaj . H- Wybacz Elso to się nie powtórzy . E- Pamiętasz co masz na jutro wziąć ? H- Oczywiście jeśli chodzi o podróże to dobry ze mnie piechur . E- To ja lecę . Elsa wychodząc słodkim głosikiem szepnęła . E- PA . H- Do jutro Elso . Elsa stanęła przed drzwiami chcąc usłyszeć co Harry zrobi , nagle usłyszała szerokie i głośne ,, JEST KOCHAM JĄ ,, Elsy serce zaczęło bić coraz szybciej w duchu powiedziała sobie to samo ale sto razy głośniej . Rano Elsa budząc się wstała z łóżka i ubrała się inaczej niż zwykle , a mianowicie w jeansy i długi bawełniany sweter z otoczką z napisem w miejscu serca ,, FROZEN ,, dodatkowo spakowała śnieżno białą kurtkę . Spakowała się , zabrała najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy po czym weszła Anna. A- Gotowa , wczoraj na bankiecie byłaś wyraźnie podniecona , stało się coś ? E- Nic , nic . A- Całowałaś się z Harrym . E- Skąd wiesz , eee znaczy nie . A- Potwierdziłaś , to wspaniale siostrzyczko . E- Dobra przyznaję się ale nie rozpowiadaj tego nikomu zgoda ? A- Jasne . A więc tak , wszyscy zebrali się przy głównej bramie . Elsa , Anna , Kristoff , Harry i Jan byli zaskoczeni że wszystko im się udało zrobić , po krótkim czasie Elsa odezwała się . E- A więc Janie w którą stronę . Dobra to na tyle , dalsze przygody za 2 dni , śledźcie mój profil a nie ominie was żaden rozdział więc ja się żegnam , mam nadzieję że się podobało . Aby wyrazić opinie proszę o komentarz ;) . Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania